Russian Roulette
by Nephthys66
Summary: Hermione is a pure-blood transfer to Hogwarts from Durmstrang, belonging to the powerful Dolohov family sent to complete a mission. Of course, no one but the Slytherins know about the last part. Dramione pairing ofc as with all my fan-fics hehe.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "May I have your attention please."

In the Great Hall, every student looked up. The sorting had already been finished and the feast had begun. "This year, we have a very special circumstance. There will be a transfer student joining us for the rest of her school years. She is a 6th year, and I expect all of you students to treat her respectfully."

"That puts her in our year!" Ron exclaimed. "I hope she's going to be with us?"

"Hermione D." The sorting hat called as she made her way down the dining hall. She had sleek, wavy brunette hair, a pale complexion, piercing green eyes, slimly built, and was definitely someone you call beautiful.

"Wow, now I'm with you on that one Ron. She better be in Gryffindor." Harry whispered as he got a whiff of her French vanilla perfume.

"Oh come on guys, she's not even part veela!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Shush, I want to hear her house!" Ron hissed .

 _Hmmm. Coming for Durmstrang huh? Definitely not a Hufflepuff. You're a tough one, I see glimmers of Gryffindor… but… at heart you're a …._ "SLYTHERIN"

Hermione beamed and sauntered over to the Slytherin table and was immediately welcomed.

"Oh come on!" Ron groaned.

"That doesn't mean you can't talk to her." Ginny shrugged.

"Um, conversing with snakes is not going to go well for us." Harry sighed.

Meanwhile, Hermione was happily chatting away with her new house.

"See, you had nothing to worry." Pansy laughed. "There was no way that you'd end up anywhere but here."

"God forbid, my dad would have my head if I ended up anywhere else!" Hermione shuddered.

"Well, I've missed you. I wait too long to spend summers and holidays with you." Draco pouted and Hermione giggled.

"You could've transferred to Durmstrang you know, but your mother clearly wouldn't be happy."

"Whatever, you guys can get a room and catch up later." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Look, the schedules are coming."

"Aw man, double potions with Slytherins in the morning! Ugh, what a way to start the day!" Harry groaned.

"Hey, that means we get to see the new girl." Ron grinned.

"Yeah, who is in the snake pit."

"Maybe she isn't that bad!"

"Do you hear yourself? All Slytherins are bad!"

"Merlin wasn't." Ginny jutted in and Harry slouched in defeat.

* * *

"So this is our common room." Pansy started. "How do you like it?"

"I can get used to it." Hermione shrugged. "It does remind me a little of Durmstrang."

"Right, anyways, our dorms are this way. Slytherins are special, as in we all have a room to ourselves instead of sharing." She smirked and flounced down the hall. "Don't forget potions in the morning tomorrow, but Snape favors us, as you already know."

Just then, the fireplace spat out an envelope.

 _Hello Dear,_

 _We are hoping that you are finding the transition well. You should have no problems fitting in and I'm sure your friends will make you feel welcomed. We do hope that you haven't forgotten about your assigned task, and that it shall be carried out swiftly and successfully. Of course, we are aware that the post is currently empty – No need to be confused_ , _keep your eyes and ears open for any new changes. Please throw this letter back into the fire so we know you've read it._

 _Regards,_

 _Your proud parents._

Hermione let the flames eat the piece of parchment and sighed. _This will be easy anyways. Half of this school is filled with righteous idiots._

* * *

"This way to the classroom." Astoria giggled as Hermione was about to head the opposite way.

"Oh, oops." She blushed a little at her mistake. "Heads-up, it's with the Gryffindorks."

"Hmm, that must be a Weasley." Hermione hissed as she spotted the red head and Astoria nodded.

"Hello. I'm Hermione, as you've probably already heard. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and the red-head, although taken by surprise, automatically grabbed it.

"Ron Weasley, nice to meet you too!"

"Hey, back off of him girl."

"No need to fret Harry, she was just introducing herself." But Harry still glared at her.

"Harry? Must be the famous Potter then. A pleasure to finally meet you." She gave a childish laugh.

"And you are Hermione…"

"I do prefer you call me by my first name. It's much friendlier and I'm not one for formalities." She shrugged, leaving both boys dumbfounded.

* * *

Potions passed quickly, with a couple of explosions here and there. Hermione, no surprise, was a natural and being partnered with Draco, they easily and perfectly executed their potion.

"So what are you scheming here?" He whispered behind her as they filed out the classroom.

"Why do you think I'm always up to something? Can't I just make new friends?" She asked innocently but the wickedness stayed in her eyes.

"With Weasel and Potterhead? That's a new low."

"Oh you know me, always trying to be that all inclusive girl." She smirked.

"Bloody hell. Watch where you're going Weasel!"

"I could say the same to you ferret." Ron glared but then softened a little when he saw Hermione.

"Oh, I do believe we've met prior to class." Hermione gave an all too cheery smile. "And who is this?" She asked, eyeing a lanky boy.

"Ne-neville.."

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom. Why, a group full of legends here aren't we." She smiled sweetly.

"Lions in the snake pit I see." Blaise drawled as he stepped out the classroom.

"Finally, one would've thought you've gotten lost at the door." Draco rolled his eyes. "Any later and I'd be catching Weasley freckles." All three of them sauntered off to their next class, leaving the boys in their place.

"I can't believe she has the nerve to talk to us!" Harry grumbled.

"Lighten up, she was actually being nice."

"That means she's scheming, Ron."

"I think she's too new of a student to be scheming."

"I think she knows more than she lets on…." Neville whispered nervously.

"Ok, logically speaking, who doesn't know who Harry is? And Neville, your parents were famous aurors, anyone who seems as smart as she is would know. And besides, she… actually didn't know who I was…" Ron looked down as he said the last part.

"Don't you find it funny that she didn't tell us her last name?" Harry asked.

"Well, maybe she didn't want us to address her that way." Ron suggested.

"Did the sorting hat even say her last name? I can't remember, I only know it starts with a D… Anyways, I think she's a red flag."

"Harry, you can't be serious. You think everyone is suspicious!"

* * *

"So, you want to tell me why you are actually befriending those nut-heads?"

"Same reason why you are trying to fix that cabinet."

"How did you-"

"Doesn't matter. Can we talk about this stuff later and cuddle in peace?"

"Oh, I don't think so." He let out a low growl and pushed her onto the bed. "I think we've been apart for a little too long." He trailed kisses along her jawline before meeting her lips, holding her hands above her head.

"Mmm… I think you've lost your game." Hermione smirked but then let out a soft moan as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Really?" He whispered into her ear with a hint of mischievousness in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hermione, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, do you, um, want to join us?" Ron hopefully asked.

"Oh, that's very sweet, but I actually have to run a few errands there. Maybe we'll see each other around though."

"Oh…" Ron tried not to look defeated.

"Don't feel too down. I really do have to take care of some stuff." Hermione laughed. "Anyways, I do want to talk to you boys about something. Come."

"Not until you tell us where we're going." Harry said crossly and Hermione rolled her eyes. And one would think Gryffindors were no brainer brave.

"The library. It's quiet and private and, well, it's my favorite place in the school."

They made their way into the library and slipped into a table behind near the restricted section, away from everyone else.

"So, clearly, you boys have much more experience at Hogwarts than I do. I was wondering why our DADA class has been postponed?"

"Oh, that's simply because there isn't a professor yet. It seems to be cursed, no professor has held that position for more than a year." Ron wrinkled his nose.

"But surely Dumbledore is on the look out for a new professor, right? It used to be one of my favorite classes at Durmstrang. I'd hate to not be able to take it here."

"Well, Harry told me that there is- Hey! what was that for?" Ron rubbed his side as Harry jabbed him with his elbow.

"You've said too much!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, was this supposed to be a surprise? I really didn't mean to get you guys in trouble." She replied with fake sincerity.

"No…no… Harry is just being paranoid. The professor's coming in next week. He is supposedly one of the best aurors of his generation!"

"Yes, he's thrown countless death eaters into Azkaban." Harry glared at Hermione with a stone face but she didn't let that comment throw her. Brushing the statement off, she regained her inner composure.

"That is quite impressive! Finally receiving a world class professor." She smirked. "Any clue as to who this might be?"

"All we know is that he's got this creepy eye. That's about it." Ron shrugged.

"Oh well thank you. Sorry I can't join you guys tomorrow but… lovely chat we had."

Hermione casually walked out of the library, her suspicions confirmed. This is the man who threw her father into Azkaban and he is going to pay. She will make her parents, well, father at least, proud.

"Psst, don't you think that was a bit suspicious?"

"Harry, what is so suspicious? She is a new student wondering about why that post is empty. We had the same curiosity back in first and second year."

"I swear I saw a little flicker in her eyes when I mentioned death eaters!"

"Don't we all feel that way?"

"Unless you're the spawn of one! Look, I just don't like her aura, so can we please just stay away from her?"

* * *

"Great, thank you. Remember, do _not sell this to anyone_ or my father will have your head."

With that, Hermione walked out of Borgin and Burkes and made her way down to the main street.

"Hermione! Hey!" Ron waved like a lunatic after spotting her and she internally gagged. Ugh, the things she puts herself through.

"Hello." She gave a fake smile.

"So… would you want to join me for some… erm…. butter beer?"

"Oh, I thought Harry wasn't so keen on me?"

"Right… it's just me. I think Harry has a date with Ginny, but maybe we can have one? I mean, the hanging out butter beer part, not date or anything. Unless, you want to? Um…" Ron's face turned as red as a beet as he struggled to formulate his sentence.

"Are you _trying_ to ask me out?" Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean no… I mean… well…. I know we just met and all, but I want to get to know you more? I really do li-"

"Aw, you're cute." Hermione said in a childish voice. "But, it wouldn't work. I'm already-"

" _She_ is already taken, newsflash." Draco sneered as he came up behind her.

"Wh-what? I mean oh. I mean, already? You just - with who?" Ron stuttered.

"Who else other than the Slytherin Prince?" Draco smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

" _You_ are dating _Malfoy_? But he is vile! I get that you're new here and maybe his arrogance hasn't rubbed off yet, but his a git!"

"I should know, we've been together for two years." Hermione giggled. "Well, we have a date to get to, I'll see you around, maybe." She smirked and turned to leave. Draco led the way but slipped in an arrogant smile towards the red head before diverting his attention.

* * *

"I still can't believe this! How can she be with that ferret?"

"What's so hard to believe? She's a pureblood from Durmstrang for crying out loud! That has Malfoy status written all over it." Harry rolled his eyes. "Besides, _I told you so_. Anyone that is connected to the Malfoys is no good."

"Not true! Look at Sirius."

"That's different!" Harry cried. "Look, all I'm saying is, we have to keep an eye on her, okay?"

* * *

"So it's Mad Eye Moody?" Draco pondered. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. We've had our suspicions but now I can confirm it with my father. I plan on getting it over with on his day 1. All the more better if he provokes me first."

"That won't be difficult. He'll know who you are no doubt and he'll make it known to everyone. Especially since it's with the Gryffindors and Harry will be there."

"You know I'm terrified. This is an outright duel and I'm sending him to his death…"

"Well, you aren't AKing him…"

"Draco…"

"It's either you and your family or him, and I think I'd much rather preserve myself." He kissed her forehead and began to play with her soft hair.

"I promise after this, I will help you with yours."

"No, don't. I'm not allowed assistance and you're going to get both of us killed." His voice became low and serious.

"Not directly. I can offer protection. We both know he wants you dead as punishment for Lucius." Hermione felt Draco tense, knowing full well that it's true. "I'm sorry, we can discuss this later." She pulled him into a kiss and began undoing his buttons.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione took a deep breath and entered the classroom. This was it. She went over the plan with her friends countless times. Everything that could potentially go wrong was covered and now, all they had to do was wait for the moment to strike. Uncharacteristically, she drifted off near the back, Theo sitting next to her. Draco sat at the front, his seat near the door with Blaise on his right. Pansy and the Greengrass twins, Daphne and Astoria, sat in the middle with Crabbe and Goyle behind them. The atmosphere was tense but none of the Gryffindors took note of this odd seating arrangement as they anxiously filed in, curious as to who the new professor may be.

"I am Professor Moody." A loud booming voice echoed throughout the classroom, making everyone jump as a beat-up, rigid, man hobbled in. " _This_ will be a practical class. I tolerate no nonsense. We will start with familiarizing you with the darkest curses. You there, Longbottom! Can you name one of the unforgivables?" Neville was quavering. Hermione swore she could hear his teeth chatter halfway across the room.

"T-the cru-cru-cia-atus curse, pro-professor."

"10 points to Gryffindor! Indeed. Now, observe. _Crucio!_ " He aimed at the enlarged spider and it immediately writhed in pain. The entire Gryffindor half of the class gasped as the spider seemed to be going mad. Neville looked as if he was about to faint. "So painful, it will make the victim wish for death!" He stalked about the classroom. "Ah, Weasley. Care to share another curse?"

"The imperius curse… professor." His voice came out barely above a whisper.

"Of course, another 10 points. _Imperio!"_ He yet again demonstrated on a new spider, making it crawl over the students and dance, before contemplating if he should make it drown itself or jump out the window. The laughing immediately seized as he again stalked the classroom. Hermione watched him intently, although always keeping it subtle with one hand on her wand. "Ah, you there. You should be much familiar with the unforgivable, no?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione raised her eyebrow, her voice calm.

"Why, you must be the new transfer student from Durmstrang. Sorry, I only assumed you would be knowledgeable of these curses due to the standings of your headmaster." He gave a nasty smile but Hermione intended to push him even more.

"One mustn't be so quick as to openly judge." She stated innocently.

"Ah yes, well, my mistake." He retreated back to the front of the classroom. "I do hope you and your _parents_ find the change rather… pleasant." Even the Gryffindors could feel the tension now and all eyes were on the professor and Hermione, who shot Moody quite the death glare. "… Miss _Dolohov_." At this, gasps and a couple of whimpers were heard on the Gryffindor side and whispering ensued. "Quiet!" His voice boomed. He stood stoically at the front of the classroom, before abruptly sending a red spark towards Hermione, who already expecting an attack, quickly deflected the curse.

"Harassing a student? That will surely get you thrown out, but attacking one? I see Azkaban in your future." She drawled and stood up.

"I think we all know who ought to be in Azkaban." He growled. "Everyone, leave. NOW!"

Many of the Gryffindors scrambled out of their seats and were about to head for the door, but Draco was quicker. He sealed the door shut and blocked the way with his body. Crabbe and Goyle were up there with him in a flash as we cast a silencing spell on the entire room.

"No one is leaving until the job is done." Draco hissed and pointed his wand towards the Gryffindors. "Anyone that moves without permission will be hexed and I will not discriminate."

Following Draco's orders, he Slytherins hustled to the left side of the room, Pansy and Daphne quickly casting strong shields for the group. Meanwhile, Moody told the Gryffindors to retreat to the right. Astoria quickly cast a charm that placed them in a magic-free bubble, rendering the lions useless.

"Now, where were we?" Hermione sneered as she stepped into the aisle. Another red spark came her way but she smoothly side-stepped it. "Now, you're going to have to do better than that. I'm afraid you're losing your touch." She said mockingly, making a pouty face.

"Do you know how many innocent people your father has tortured and killed?" He sent more orange and blue sparks in her direction but she easily deflected them all. The Gryffindors cheered on the professor as it appeared that Hermione was stuck in the defensive position.

"Come on Professor, teach her a lesson!" Harry shouted and Hermione made a mental note to make his life even more miserable. Draco, however, casually leaned against the door and smirked. He knew exactly what she was doing – playing with her food.

"Is that all you know how to do? Defending won't win girl. Perhaps your father should teach you some actual lessons." He sent a green spark her way but she ducked. "And that class, is the third curse – the killing curse."

Hermione glared at him. That's it, the time for games was up. She hurled a burgundy stream toward him, and although he deflected it, it caught him off guard and he stumbled backwards. His look of surprise was quickly wiped off his face, however, as he regained his composure.

"You wanted to play dirty, not me." She sneered and the two engaged in a full out duel. Sparks were flying everywhere and cheers were coming from both sides of the classroom. Hermione, however, was growing mentally tired of this game and decided to bring out an old Dolohov trick. She hurled a powerful jet of purple and black towards the retired auror, who clearly underestimated her magical abilities. Hitting him square in the chest, he flew backwards and crashed into his desk, leaving him temporarily dazed. " _Felio funem!_ " **(A/N: if you've read my previous stories, I do tend to make up new spells. Keeping with the tradition, they are of course, Latin based.)** She hissed and the tip of her wand exploded. A black cobra emerged and tightly wrapped itself around the still dazed professor before transforming into a black rope.

"Now, I didn't hit you with all the potency, you should only just be a bit _scratched_." Hermione chuckled as she knelt down in front of Moody, who tried to move but stopped abruptly as the rope came back to life in the form of a cobra and bared its fangs. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your highly acclaimed defense teacher and retired auror who claimed to have jailed my _innocent_ father." She boasted as she walked along side the shuddering Gryffindors.

"Please, you don't even have the guts to kill him!" Ron shouted.

"Me? Kill people? Oh, you have it very wrong. I just want justice served but I would _never_ stoop that low." She sneered. "No… that will be a job for… well, it doesn't matter…. Oh right. Before I forget. _Accio Moody's Wand_." The wooden stick immediately flew towards her and landed in her hand. She sauntered over to her bag and pulled out a small jewel decorated box. "Here, I think you will find this handy." She tossed it towards Moody, knowing full well that we couldn't catch it. It didn't matter anyways as the portkey opened the second it made contact with him and engulfed him to his fate. Hermione simply stared at the now empty space at which the professor sat and appeared to have lost herself in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed non-existent at the moment. Hermione stood frozen in place, still staring, barely aware of the shouting coming from her right side.

"Dumbledore will expel you for this!" Harry yelled.

"This is outrageous. I hope you get thrown in Azkaban!" Ron added.

"Bloody hell shut up you twats! Don't you guys know anything? The Ministry has fallen. Dumbledore has just as much power as Neville here." Pansy scoffed.

Meanwhile, Hermione came out of her trance, or better worded, shock, although she allowed none of her emotions cross her face. To show emotion is to show weakness, and she certainly wasn't going to do so in this room. She threw a sneer towards the Gryffindors and arrogantly walked out of the room, shoving the doors open so hard that the wood slammed against the wall with an echo. She powered down the hallway, barely making eye contact with the headmaster and rounded the corner in a black blur.

"Would anyone care to explain why a professor has gone missing?" Dumbledore's tired voice resonated in the room. No body spoke. Draco mouthed something to Blaise and he and Pansy discretely slipped out the door in hopes of tracking down Hermione. "No one has anything to say?" The old man eyed the classroom. "Well, in that case, Harry, Ron, and Neville, why don't you join me in my office?"

* * *

"N-now..?" Neville stuttered and the headmaster nodded.

"They had a duel!" Ron blurted out the second they entered the office.

"Some Slytherins casted a non-magic barrier on us so we couldn't help." Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"The-the r-oom was put on l-lockdown." Neville added.

"Boys, please, one at a time. I am intrigued as to how Moody was bested by a teenager."

And so the trio told him everything they saw, heard, and experienced in great detail.

"There must be something you can do, headmaster!" Harry cried.

"I'm afraid not. Especially if it is that Moody provoked her in the first place. Pansy is right, the Ministry has fallen. I currently have no backing outside the Order." He shook his had sadly in defeat and Harry slumped in his chair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pansy and Draco tracked Hermione down in her dorm.

" 'Mione, dear, open the door." Draco coaxed.

"Just leave me alone! Please…" Her muffled voice came back. She was a mess, her room was a mess, and life was a mess. Her face was tear stained mixed with mascara and her hair was wet and wild. She practically tore her room apart, with pillow fluff and broken trinkets lying everywhere.

"We can help, and you can start by opening this door." Draco tried again.

"Like how we can help you fix that cabinet?" Hermione screamed back and the two on the other side heard another smash and glass breaking. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that." Came a muffled voice and sniffle.

"You are going to open this door or I am blasting it open!" Pansy stomped her foot like a child. From the outside, both looked absolutely ridiculous yelling at a wooden door.

"Try me!"

" _Alohomora!_ " Nothing happened.

Just then, Daphne and Blaise came around and gave the two sympathizing looks.

"Ok on the count of three, we are going to all point at the same time." Pansy huffed. "Ready? 1….2…..3!"

With a loud bang, the door exploded open.

"Woah….." Was all Blaise managed to say as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Hermione…. It'll be okay." Daphne started.

"No, it _won't_. We all know that I just sent him to his death bed. Hell that's worse than just finishing him off right here. At least it'll be a quick and painless one?"

"Well it's either you or him…." Blaise tried.

"Why does it always have to be that way? I hate my father. I hate my mother for not speaking up. I hate the mess that we're in."

"It'll be over soon. At least we're on the attacking side and not being chased. And don't say that about your parents, I'm sure they have their reasons and love you just the same." Draco added and wrapped her in his arms.

"Easy for you to say, you parents actually show affection and love you." She sniffed and he stiffened.

"Well, a year in Azkaban really did wonders for my father." He scoffed.

"Ten years did nothing for mine." She retorted.

"Sorry to break the moment, but this room is practically a pig pen so unless you actually want to sleep in one, I suggest we start cleaning." Pansy poked and Hermione giggled a little.

"Cleaning takes five minutes, _mother_." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Um, I don't think that's the biggest problem we have." Blaise interrupted. "Practically the whole school will be onto us now after the stunt we just pulled.

"Oh please, the worst that they'd do would just shoot us death glares. No one would dare touch a deatheater's child, especially since we have the upper hand." Daphne scoffed.

"Besides, it's easy to keep Potterboy and his friends in line." Hermione sneered. "Especially since they've learned that Dumbledore is powerless."

* * *

The next day was full of tension. Anywhere they went, people would stop talking and begin whispering or would stare. Everyone moved out of their way but also sent them silent death wishes.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Ron spat behind her as they left transfigurations. In a second, Ron was slammed into the wall with a wand under his chin.

"Don't you dare talk about things that you don't understand." Hermione hissed. " _And never ever_ say that I am anything like my father." Everyone around them froze and stared. Neville was trembling, silently begging his friends to stop.

"Hey, get off him you git!" Harry started towards her but was instantly blocked by Draco, who now held him at his collar.

"Don't go pushing the wrong buttons around here, especially when Dumbledore has no jurisdiction." He snarled.

The heat of the moment made her forget the burning on her arm, and it only brought her attention back to it when it sent a searing pain through her body.

"Damn it." She muttered under her breath. "I will never be him…" She whispered firmly and released Ron before running down the hall and disappearing in a narrow corridor.


	5. Author's Note! Please Read (XOXO)

**A/N: hey guys! totally haven't uploaded in ages, I am sooo sorry. I am currently typing up the next chapter! I've just been preoccupied with life, you know how you feel like there is so much to do yet also, there is nothing to do? Yep, that's me right there. Something fun to look forward to: Halloween is coming! Do you guys have a costume picked out already?**

 **Also, totally shameless self promotion or whatever you want to call this, but I have been traveling a lot lately and I am totally a photography lover sooo if you are into travel, be it local or foreign destinations…..**

 **check out my i** _ **nstagram tora_cam**_

 **I am trying to grow it and hopefully be sharing what I think are nice snapshots of my travels and even daily life to everyone and make you all smile.**

 **Thanks for being patient and being supportive XOXO, I promise chapter 5 is coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry guys that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but the thing is, this fanfiction is actually based on a little day dream I had in class. (I know right?) And I basically was like wow, such creativity hahaha. Of course, it was a one time day-dream and I can't really recall it much anymore, although I'd imagine it'd continue this way. Anyways, I sincerely apologize for leaving this out cold for a longg ass time! Excuse the french haha. Anyways, it is finals week for me (Starting next week that is) so maybe I will write more during semester break. I promise I will eventually finish this! XOXO thank you everyone for sticking around 3**

 **Dolohov Manor:**

"Glad you could join me this evening. So let's get to the point, you are aware that Fleur and Bill are getting married next Wednesday, yes?"

"Yes father.."

"Good, the Dark Lord has asked you to take part of the raid."

This, Hermione could tell, was a demand and she had no choice but to comply. Of course, curiosity got the best of her and she had to ask.

"Who else will be in it?"

"Nott, Carrows, and Malfoys. It's not a big operation. You will receive details later. I hope you remember that our success derives from how much damage we create."

"Of course, Father."

Hermione turned on her heel and stiffly left the office. This was how her Christmas had been spent ever since Antonin escaped Azkaban. There were no lights, no festivities – well, aside from those Death Eater parties, and no family. She laughed bitterly at the thought of that as she passed the dining room. _No family. Always alone, regardless of how many people surround you_. She dreaded coming home because it brought terrible memories – scarring, if one must even say.

 **Malfoy Manor, Tuesday:**

"I feel sick."

"Me too. Why are we taking part in this?"

"Because my father has poor hand eye coordination and can't catch." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"That doesn't answer my position though." Hermione said pointedly.

"Because your daddy dearest is now the Lord's right hand man."

Hermione sighed and flopped onto Draco's bed. What was about to ensue the next day made her stomach churn.

"Look, as long as we keep our masks on, nothing is going to happen to us. It's a wedding for Christ's sake, who would ever be prepared for an attack?" Draco attempted to reason. "It's not like we have a choice, so just…"

"Ugh, don't even. I'm pretty sure I have more blood on my hands than _you_." Hermione was now slightly pissed. _He_ was one of the few people who knew what she went through a couple summers ago, he had no right to say that she had an ounce of innocence.

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered to the masked person next to him and breathed out.

"Ready or not…" She replied and cold beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Just… stay alive."

She nodded in acknowledgement. Within minutes, the protective wards of the Burrow were broken and the sack began. Clearly, everyone was caught by surprise and guests were now fleeing screaming, running in all directions. Hermione watched the chaos ensue, but couldn't analyze long before a red jet shot passed her, narrowly missing her nose. She turned and saw the attack came from Tonks – well, let the game begin.

Hermione shot a stream of nasty cursers at the auror as people were trampled, ducking behind tables, and well, running for their lives. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco dueling Bill and Arthur – he seemed to be holding them off very well. She shot another curse but Tonks side stepped it. Instead, the curse ricocheted off a candle chandelier, creating a small explosion setting the tent on fire.

"Come on, we have to move."

The tent was highly flammable and flames were quickly consuming the area. Hermione grabbed Draco and using her emergency portkey, got both of them back to Malfoy Manor. Clearly, everyone else had a similar idea as she saw one by one, Death Eaters appeared in the foyer. Making a quick glance around, she noted zero fatalities, at least on "her" side.

"Ah, welcome back. No doubt this will make the Prophet front page tomorrow. Only then will I judge the success of this mission." The Lord smiled grotesquely and dismissed everyone.

"Did you read the Prophet about the Burrow?"

"Yes, Theo." Draco rolled his eyes. "That came out last week, I'm pretty sure everyone has read it by now."

"Even Potterboy and his gang. He's been looking worse than usual, if that's even possible." Theo snickered.

"Speak of the devil." The blond drawled as he spotted Harry and his all too attached red-head friend.


End file.
